The proposed research will develop a research framework to investigate the precursors, substance, and impact on health service delivery of the recently reorganized Florida Department of Health and Rehabilitative Services. The reorganization is conceptualized in this research as a move from a centralized, segmented model of organizational decision-making to a decentralized, unsegmented model of entailing greater access to and coordination of decision choices by organizational members. These theoretical considerations have immense programmatic/policy implications. At a programmatic level the importance of reorganization rests particularly with the extent to which it has been successful in providing a relatively unique structure more responsive to client problems and needs than other organizational models presently implemented on such a broad scale. Accordingly, this research will focus on the development of a research framework to assess the factors promoting the reorganization in the political and social environment, on the changes in organizational structure and decision-making practices which constituted the reorganization, and the impact of these changes on client service delivery and on client response. The exploratory, methodology building, focus of the study calls for a primarily descriptive handling of the data with the possible use of goodness of fit and correlational procedures once initial categorizations of the data have been developed. The specific aims of the study are to: (1) gather basic data to describe organizational structure and process to assess the extent of actual integration and decentralization; (2) examine data on current structure and process to conceptualize appropriate variables and specify significant relationships; (3) develop hypotheses based on these explorations; and (4) identify and examine potential sources of data concerning significant variables included within these hypotheses.